mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lego Super Mario
'Lego Super Mario '''is a Mario and Lego crossover, where the entire Mario world is made of Legos. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. Characters Playable * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Blue Toad * Yellow Toad Supporting * Toad * Yoshi * Daisy * Birdo * Toadette * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Toadsworth * Captain Toad * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Baby Yoshi * Bob-omb Buddy * Penguin * Professor E. Gadd * Pianta * Noki * Luma * Polari * Lubba * Cranky Kong * Rambi * Cappy * Pauline Bosses * Larry Koopa * Roy Koopa * Lemmy Koopa * Wendy Koopa * Iggy Koopa * Morton Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa * Boom Boom * Pom Pom * Petey Piranha * King Boo * Kamek * King Bob-omb * Dino Piranha * Meowser * Dry Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Bowser Worlds The worlds in ''Lego Super Mario ''are open-world. The map contains several familiar ''Mario ''locations. * World 1-1 from ''Super Mario Bros. * World 1-2 from Super Mario Bros. * World 2-2 from Super Mario Bros. * World 8-4 from Super Mario Bros. * World 1-1 from Super Mario Bros. 2 * World 1-2 from Super Mario Bros. 3 * World 1-1 from Super Mario Land * Yoshi's Island 2 from Super Mario World * Donut Plains 1 from Super Mario World * Flower Garden from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Peach's Castle from Super Mario 64 * Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 * Cool, Cool Mountain from Super Mario 64 * The Princess' Secret Slide from Super Mario 64 * Rail Lift from Yoshi's Story * Luigi's Mansion from Luigi's Mansion * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * World 1-5 from New Super Mario Bros. * Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * World 3-2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * World 4-1 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Starship Mario from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Jungle Hijinx from Donkey Kong Country Returns * World 1-1 from Super Mario 3D Land * Acorn Plains 1 from New Super Mario Bros. U * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Plessie's Plunging Falls from Super Mario 3D World * Bowser's Lava Lake Keep from Super Mario 3D World * Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey * New Donk City from Super Mario Odyssey Jukebox There are a total of 20 songs to be found and unlocked in this game. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Athletic Theme from Super Mario World * Powerful Infant from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Bowser's Theme from Super Mario 64 * Ricco Harbor from Super Mario Sunshine * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Mole Patrol from Donkey Kong Country Returns '' * Athletic Theme from ''Super Mario 3D Land * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * The Credits Roll from Super Mario 3D World * Title Theme from Super Mario Maker * Shy But Deadly from Yoshi's Woolly World * Fight! from Paper Mario: Color Splash * Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey